Every time felt just as the first
by Banana Flake
Summary: Constricted, heavy description from what goes on in Nico's room when her Mother has taken her small siblings to their grandparents house. I guess this is what you call a lemon, and a One shot :3 Rated M, of course.


Every time felt just as exhilarating as the first.

It was breath taking having such boundless access to another persons' weak spots.  
>The areas that could make their muscles tighten, their teeth grit or their voices catch in their throats.<br>Having someone so cherished beneath your control, bare and pliable.

Nico licked her lips slowly as she examined the younger girls wonderful chest, wanting to remember everything about this girls' body.  
>Brushing her smooth fingertips over the redheads flushed flesh.<p>

Maki personally found her bodies reaction to her seniors caresses to be embarrassing.  
>Though Nico hadn't ever seen something quite as marvelous as this.<br>She couldn't find a good spot to place her line of sight.  
>There was just too much to look at.<br>Overwhelmed, but handling it as best as she could.

Lowering her bare stomach to Makis' as a sigh of satisfaction burned between their pressed bodies.  
>The soft friction felt soft like shaking electricity.<br>Having another so close felt secure, and _powerful_.

The raven-haired girl lightly pinched Maki's erected hard nub, feeling her writhe beneath her will.  
>She placed her mouth over the tortured flesh, sucking gently and occasionally flicking her ruby gaze to bore into a violet reflection.<br>The sexual tension between them stiffened as Nico pulled back.  
>The suction on the redheads chest hurting in the most delicious way.<p>

Nico released the skin from between her lips with a loud pop sound.  
>A torturous smirk plastered on the older girls mouth as she groped her chest harder.<p>

Nico was _rough.  
><em>  
>Maki <em>needed it. <em>

The raven-haired girl pulled back.  
>Palms pressing closely against the redheads breasts, one for each hand.<br>Massaging them as she gazed gently back into her the youngers eyes.

"What's wrong Maki-chan? Don't you like this?" She asked innocently as her fingertips enclosed around her hardened nubs once more.  
>Effectively silencing any potential response the girl beneath her could give.<p>

She had developed this hard, sadistic side to her.  
>It only came out in the bedroom, though.<br>Maki felt dirtiest when this Nico came out to play.  
>To tease her desires as she secretly wanted them to be.<br>Her own little fantasy of being dominated came true.

"N-nico-chan-" Her body craved contact with places below, it burned as it ached.  
>"What is it, Maki-chan?" The senior questioned, pretending to be oblivious towards what the first-year desired from her.<p>

Maki closed her eyes, face contorted with the immense desperation that bit into her.  
>Her hand rubbing it's way down the front of her tone and sweat-licked body, making it's way to her swollen, melting crotch.<p>

She needed the pressure, she needing _anything_ to calm this ache that throbbed within her folds.  
>Nico only watched her lovers hand tremble downwards to it's destination.<br>Eventually pressing upward, straight into the inflamed arousal drenched spot.  
>A sharp intake of breath sounded throughout the musky room.<br>She worked her hand slowly as she tried to get herself off in the presence of her girlfriend.

"Aahn...ahh..." Her soft murmurs as she tried to pleasure herself broke Nico's front of patience.  
>Grabbing the redheads busy wrist and pulling her hand away from what was hers.<br>Guiding the first-years drenched fingers into her seniors mouth.  
>Sucking on the digits, tasting Maki's desperation all over them.<p>

Maki, shocked, blushed furiously at the sight.  
>The soft feeling of her mouth made her groin ache even more.<br>She burned with a need to feel that same suction against her crotch.

"Nico-chan...h-hurry" She whispered breathlessly at the ceiling, her desires taking absolute control- speaking through her voice.  
>Nico removed the girls fingers from her mouth and kissed in between her breasts.<p>

Reverting back to in between the redheads thighs as she bent over her arousal and lapped at her navel.  
>Hands gripping the bottom of the younger girls thighs, completely prepared.<p>

"Nico-chan-" Barely heard above a whisper as she wriggled impatiently.  
>A hot mouth was lowered against the first-years slippery folds.<br>Delving between them and tasting Maki with the entirety of her tongue.  
>The redhead felt her lips being pinched- spread apart as Nico pushed her hot tongue through the opening she created.<br>_"Ah!" _

_**God**._  
>The tip of the smaller girls' tongue repetitively pushed into Makis heated core and retrieved itself.<br>The rough bumps making it all the more raw, and pleasurable.  
>Eliciting throaty groans from her sexual partner and love.<p>

A slurping sound resonated through the room and it shocked Maki as she became more aware of just how aroused she truly was.  
>Nico's arms wrapped around her juniors thighs, hands pressing painfully into her hips as she pulled the horny girl closer.<br>The redhead noticed how rough, yet careful the older was being with her tongues strokes.

Always making sure not to brush against her most sensitive spot.  
>Circling it with her tongue, knowingly casting her gaze upwards to Maki, abusing her knowledge of her body.<br>Jeez, it frustrated the redhead.

"P-please-!" She groaned much to her own dismay.  
>Knowing how much it got her girlfriend off to hear her beg. This mostly being, due to her refusal to grovel to be pleasured.<br>Nico bringing her left hand back from the younger girls' magnificent hip to only push into her exposed heat.  
>"Aaaaaaahhh!"<p>

Heading the heavy groans, she adds another finger.  
>Plunging it deeper, wanting to map out a new area of Maki she had yet to discover, apparently.<br>This fuller feeling slid inside, pushing on everything that felt _too damn right. _

Maki tugs at one of Nicos ribbons, releasing half of her dark hair.  
>Needing leverage in this situation, needing to fuck her seniors face.<br>She wrapped it tight in her fist, pulling the seniors mouth to her arousal.

Nicos hand passes along the underside of the redheads thigh, pushing at the back of her knee and arching it higher.  
>More access to the younger girls heat as she felt her hair be tugged and pulled.<p>

"Ahhhahhnn, I n-need you!" She moans as she gives one last tug on the dark hair.  
>There is a harsh sparkle in her ruby eyes as she knows what she must do next.<br>The senior becoming too consumed in her duty pushed up from between this girl's legs and knelt over her.

Her hand holding the redheaded beauties cheek as she brought them into a hard kiss.  
>Rearranging their position to connect her knee to her weakness.<p>

"Haaahhn...haaaahh"  
>The hand at the redheads cheek leaves and threads its fingers through her lovers hand, as she uses her strength to pin it to the bed above the girls head.<br>Working her thigh to press flush against her slippery heat that dirtied her knee.  
>She grumbles her sex sounds into her seniors mouth, feeling the lust tighten inside her stomach like a harsh cramp.<p>

Nicos free hand palming a breast as the extra stimulation causes Maki not only to bite the older girls lip, but to squeeze her thighs around the invading leg.  
>Feeling Nico work hard, her breath became exerted pants as her knee eventually made contact with the redheads clit.<p>

Harder shoves of her leg, grinding it against the slippery mess between Makis taut thighs.  
>She began to thrust her hips in time with Nicos knee.<br>Aiding the sweet contact as everything began to slip into muffled fantasy taking flight.  
>Tight pressure over her clit and a hard squeeze at her chest had her head spinning.<br>The bed's frame thumped against the wall, a reflection of their hard intimacy.

The redhead struggled to breathe in Nicos ear.  
>Her entire being pressing closer to the older girls bare body<br>"Aaaahn! F-ck, I-I'm!"

Her legs clamped around Nicos lubricated thigh.  
>Grinding herself against the smaller girl without any shred of shame slipping through the cracks to embarrass her.<br>She felt her groin squeeze as she shrieked Nico's name, not just once.

Tears that had welled in her eyes begin to leak down her cheeks as she pulls the girl with ruby eyes against her.  
>Her orgasm reigns her mind for a solid 5 seconds as she sees spots when she comes back to reality.<br>Leaking all over Nicos bare thigh as she felt it jerk against her crotch.

Nico hadn't been so consumed in their activity as this.  
>The way Makis hips began to slow as she ground herself into oblivion was so sexy.<br>She trembled as she found it hard to breathe.

Nico pressed her ever soft lips against her flustered girlfriends sweaty forehead as she soothed her through the comedown and aftershock.  
>A violet haze of bewilderment watched her as Maki attempted to comprehend to intense feeling that just possessed her mind so completely.<p>

Nico removed her thigh as she lowered her body against the younger girls gently.  
>Biceps on either side of Makis head as she pressed her healing lips against the redheads very swollen trembling ones.<p>

"N-ni-co-chan..." Her weak arms draped around the girl above her.  
>Returning the affections as best as her exhausted body could.<p>

"I Love you so much, Maki-chan."  
>She says softly before nuzzling her face against the juniors sweaty neck.<br>Absorbing the scent of their passionate intimacy that had soaked into the fabric they laid on.

"I Love you, too. My Nico-chan." She responded barely above a whisper.  
>Throwing a light blanket over the two of them comfortingly. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Wudduuuuup! BananaFlake here :3<strong>  
><strong>I keep posting chapters or stories and forgetting to put little blurb update information down here and I get so frustrated ahahaha!<strong>  
><strong>There will be another chapter to Complication soon, I'm just thinking about how to arrange their canoodling. <strong>  
><strong>I know what they'll do, I just don't know exactly when these things will unfold c:<br>I hope you enjoyed this little smutty fic I typed up today.  
>I hadn't done an 'official' yuri lemon until now, so here it is.<strong>

**Thank you for supporting me (: **


End file.
